


to lead myself here

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Introspection, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose says "no" to Bad Wolf Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to lead myself here

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [aimtoallonsy](http://aimtoallonsy.tumblr.com/) and [ten-and-a-rose](http://ten-and-a-rose.tumblr.com/)! Thank you!!
> 
> I was thinking of Rose on Bad Wolf Bay, and this is what happened.

_"Rose Tyler -"  
_  

The Doctor faded from view.  
 

Rose inhaled sharply before a new onslaught of tears burst forth, and she choked on her sobs, thoughts battering and attacking as she curled into herself, standing on the sand.  
 

She was alone. On a beach. A cold and windy beach, somewhere Norway.  
 

_Dårlig Ulv-Stranden.  
_  

Bad Wolf Bay.  
 

And the Doctor was gone.  
 

_He was never even there.  
_  

And she wondered, wondered how after once knowing _all that is, all that was, all that ever could be_ , how was this place, this desolate, god-forsaken beach - how was this a possibility? _Why_ was being separated from her Doctor even an _option_ in a moment of infinite knowledge?  
 

How could she stop the Time War with a wave of her hand but fail to hold onto forever with the love of her life?  
 

_WHY.  
_

_WAS.  
_

_IT.  
_

_IMPOSSIBLE?  
_  

Bad Wolf led her to the Doctor. And now Bad Wolf scorned. The irony did not escape her.   
 

_Dårlig Ulv-Stranden.  
_  

Bad Wolf Bay. It only provided a ghost.  
 

_Bad Wolf led her to a ghost.  
_  

Rose stopped breathing and closed her eyes.  
 

The waves crashed. The wind howled and whipped the strands of hair around her face.    
 

No.  
 

_NO.  
_  

_A message to lead myself here.  
_

_My Doctor.  
_

_Bad Wolf.  
_  

Rose exhaled slowly and stood straight, freeing herself from the weight of grief.  
 

Eyes still closed, she inhaled and quieted her thoughts, seeking the corner of her mind where her golden bond with the TARDIS once lingered.    
 

Since Canary Wharf, only darkness resided there, clouding the natural light of her spirit.    
 

_Bad Wolf.  
_  

The two words flitted through her mind once again, and she determinedly sought the golden presence with all the mental strength she had.    
 

Searching.  
 

Into the far reaches of her mind.  
 

And suddenly, _there_. A sliver of light broke through the darkness. Rose focused her love and her power on that light, and in the only way she knew how, she wrapped her mind around the light and willed it to life.  
 

She lost track of time as she coaxed the light of the TARDIS into her mind until finally, _finally and impossibly_ , the air around her echoed with a deep grinding noise.  
 

_The most beautiful sound in the world.  
_

_The universe.  
_  

Rose’s eyes snapped open, glowing faintly gold, and she stared in disbelief at the sight of the TARDIS materializing scant meters in front of her.  
 

Holding her breath, she stood still, her bond with the TARDIS flaring to life in her mind, stronger than ever before, a joyful song coursing through the golden light.    
 

The ship solidified, and the door swung open, revealing the Doctor gaping at the scene before him, eyelashes still damp from tears shed moments before.  
 

Rose choked back another sob, but this time, this time they were tears of disbelief, of _joy_.  
 

And suddenly the Doctor and Rose were in each other’s arms, a blur of yellow and brown and black, giddy laughter and tears, colliding in a powerful embrace.  
 

“Rose Tyler, I love you,” the Doctor murmured intently, lips against her ear. “I don’t know how this is possible, how I am here, but Rose Tyler, _I LOVE YOU_.”  
 

_Bad Wolf.  
_

_“A message to lead myself here.”  
_

_Impossible.  
_  

Rose Tyler ate impossible for breakfast.

 


End file.
